The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a light emitting device.
A small-sized light emitting device is known in which, instead of providing a housing for accommodating a light emitting element, lateral surfaces and a lower surface of a light emitting element are covered with a seal member containing a reflective material and plated electrodes are provided to be in contact with lower surfaces of bump electrodes of the light emitting element and a lower surface of the seal member (see, for example, JP 2012-124443 A).